Breaking The Uchiha's Heart
by SayomiUchiha
Summary: Mamori Hanazono is on the quest to break Sasuke's stone heart... Will she succeed in her mission? or will the situation turnn around and she will be the 1st one to fall?
1. Break the Uchiha's Heart

Breaking the Uchiha's heart.

10 steps to do to break the Uchiha's heart.

1. Make him notice you.

2. Do a thing for him that other girls hasn't done yet.

3. Make him ask you on a date.

4. Make sure that date will be the one he will remember the most

5. Make sure that he will take you seriously

6. Make sure that you'll be the only one he is dating

7. Make him introduce you to his parents

8. Make him kiss you

9. Be his girlfriend

10. Break his heart

But there is one and only rule you must abide.

Do not fall for him.

If you break this rule, the operation is considered failed and you need to face a severe punishment.

Signed by: Mamori Hanazono

My first Naruto Fic..^^ please enjoy... by the way this fic is inspired by the story I've read before on Wattpad.. It was entitled "Break the Cassanova's Heart" Operation... I really liked the story so I thought of making my own version..xD

Disclaimer: I dont own anything here! besides Mamori Hanazono and other upcoming characters.


	2. Chapter 1: The Uchiha

Mamori's P.O.V

My name is Mamori Hanazono. My friends and family call me Mamori. Sakura calls me Four-eyes. _He calls me Mamo-chan_. Yes, I am the who signed that contract you've just read on the previous chapter. The girl who do nothing else but eat, sleep, hang out, bury herself in books, study, tries her best to look cute in front of her crush and play with her pet. One day, I woke up and had the duty to break an Uchiha's heart. The guy who made a thousand girls cry...

The guy whom I don't care about and don't care back.

...

I was about to enter Ichiraku ramen when a girl bumped me.

"Watch where your going!" she yelled and started walking away.

That was my line...=_=

I looked back and glared at her, but I saw tears running down her cheeks so I just ignored her and went inside.

Here we go again...

Inside the restaurant. There, sits a gorgeous boy who has all the eyes of the girls in the place...

"Gee, that girl should consider herself lucky."

"Yeah. They talked for 1 minutes. I'll do anything to talk to him that long."

A girl approached the boy.

"Ano..." she started shyly

"No." he said

The girl looked down and walk back to her seat.

"That's a record breaker!"

"Yeah! 5 seconds. He's so cool."

What a jerk...

That guy is Sasuke Uchiha. The guy who had all the girls here head over heals for him but never had a relationship with any of them. Heck he can dump a girl within seconds, I just can't seem to understand why a lot of girls are still trying to be his girlfriend.

Anyway, I don't care about him since his Uchiha power is not effecting me. And we both have our own lives. Though our clans had a great bond with it each other, we've been class mates since we entered the academy, and we are actually teamates now. Together with Sakura and Naruto. But I've never talked to him. Since maybe in the first place I'm not interested in having a conversation with him and the same with him to me.

Let's see, my physical appearance... a failure. I have, waist length black hair but I always tie it in a high pony tail. I wear brown baggy pants and plain blue shirt. I wear glasses. And maybe, also the fact that I have 3 brothers and I'm the youngest one. I've never had a boyfriend.

But I'm still human and I also have a crush on someone. The number one unpredictable ninja who wears an orange jumpsuit, Naruto Uzumaki. I just love how he love games, ramen, and the fact that he wants to be a hokage and his determination to achieve it. But most importantly, how he bares to be cheerful and playful despite of how tragic his life is... And I loved him since childhood. But I was actually annoyed by him when we were little. However, when my father told me about his story I felt something inside my heart. Like everytime I see him I want to hug him. By the way, if you are wondering why my father knows about his life, I have no idea.

As I started day dreaming about Naruto, the giggling and the chattering of the girls about Sasuke is too annoying to ignore so I went back outside and started walking away.

As I walk down the Konoha streets, I saw my best friend Sakura Haruno. We are completely opposites. She's pretty unlike me, she's popular unlike me and most importantly she likes Sasuke and I don't. Though we still agree on many things despite of our differences. That's why I love my bestfriend. Eventhough, Naruto loves her not me.

"Yo forehead. Let's eat at Ichiraku!" I tapped her shoulder. Yeah, we have a weird call sign for each other. I call her Forehead, she calls me Four-eyes.

"Sorry Four-eyes. I just ate." she said while rubbing her belly

"Oh okay. Too bad. Sasuke was there. Maybe next time." I turned around pretending to leave when she suddenly grabbed my shoulder.

"Did you just said Sasuke was there? Let's go!"

We started walking to Ichiraku Ramen.

"So, have you already confessed to Uchiha?" I said and Sakura tripped and almost fell to the ground

"How'd you know I like him?" she questioned back.

"I asked first"

"No, I haven't yet."

"Why?"

"Answer my question first."

"It's too obvious forehead. We've been best friends longer than I can remember. And you talk about nothing but Sasuke and Medical ninjutsu. Besides, you do know that I sat at the back of the room when we were still at the academy long ago, so, I can see how you stare at Uchiha with hearts on your eyes and how you drool for him like a rabid dog."

"What? I do not!"

"Yeah you do. Now, my question?"

"Well, I've already confessed my feelings before. But I got rejected. He said I was annoying and worthless..."

"What? You got rejected? Why don't you try again.. I mean, it's been a few years since then and you've improved a lot. Maybe Sasuke will see you now as someone worth it."

"Yeah. I guess I'll try."

"Great."

After a few minutes we arrived at Ichiraku, and Sasuke was not the only one there. Naruto was there too. Then Sakura started hitting me in my arm with a troll smile in her face.

"Stop it Forehead." I glared at her.

"Come on. It's your chance. Sit beside Naruto" she said while pointing to the empty seat beside Naruto.

"What? No. I-I can't."

Suddenly a girl started approaching Naruto and planning to seat beside him but I quickly ran and sat there before she could.

"Ugh. Excuse me? I was going to seat there?" she said

"What? Oh. Sorry but I'm already sitting on it. There's an empty seat over there."

The girl's eye twitched and walked away. A crooked smile formed in my face..

"Way to go sister!" Sakura gave me a high-five and sat beside Sasuke. Then we both took our orders.

"Yo Mamori." Naruto said while eating his 3rd bowl of ramen

"H-hi Naruto."

"So, how've you been lately?"

"Uhm. F-fine"

"Are you sure? You're face is red. Are you sick?"

I touched my cheeks and it was a bit warm. I quickly turned around to hide my blush.

Wah! Think of an excuse! Think think!

I turned around and gave a fake laugh. "Well, it is a bit hot in here." Yeah, you're too hot Naruto.

"Yup, that's why I didn't wear my jumpsuit today. Besides, it could use a little washing." he began eating again. Sakura's and my order came and I started eating it.

"Say, Mamori, I've heard you've had a part time job here at Ichiraku. What do you do here?" Naruto asked

"Well, I sing here. But only at night." I started eating my ramen

"Oh, so that explains the stage." he looked at the stage then looked around the store."And the place sure bigger than before. Hey old man, I see you've expanded your business. You've even made a stage for a gig." he said to the owner.

"Well, you know how much I love my customers and I want them to enjoy eating here." the owner said.

By the way, every night I sing here. Maybe 4 or more songs, depends on what are the customers' requests. And they pay me enough so I love working here.

Naruto looked at me, "Maybe I'll eat here tonight to hear you sing. I've always wanted to hear you sing, ttebayo!"

Ah! I wanna scream and jump with joy. xD

"Oh Naruto, I'll sing for you every night and day for free if you want me too."

"Wait Mamori." He leaned on me. I swear my heart skipped a beat because he was so close to me. Then he grabbed a tissue and wiped the side of my lips. "You had ramen soup on your lips."

I covered my lips and wiped it. Gah! That was so embarrassing!

He grinned and messed my hair.

"You're cute."

My face suddenly turned red then I looked at Sakura. She had that troll smile again. I gave her the "Help me! I can't handle it anymore" look. She stood up and went to me.

"Hey four-eyes. Let's go."

"Uhm, I have to go Naruto."

We both paid for our orders then went outside.

I sighed. "Thank you Sakura. Finally I can breathe."

"So, how did you two go? Heeyy~ what's with the wiping your lips moment? Gosh, that's so above many levels." she had that troll smile again.

"Will you stop doing that troll face forehead.. It was so embarrassing!"

"I know you liked it, un?"

"Well yeah, but... " my face turned red.

"See. You liked it."

"I guess so."

"By the way, I have to go. I just remembered that I have training with master tsunade. Bye!"

Then she left and I started walking home.


	3. Chapter 2: The Hater

Mamori's P.O.V

I was on my way to the market when I saw Sakura starring blankly at the ground.

"Yo Forehead! What's up?" she didn't responded so I started shooking her. "Forehead?" nothing again so I shook her violently. "Hello! Earth to Forehead!"

"Oh. I'm sorry four eyes. I didn't noticed you. "

"I've been shooking you the whole time. What happened?"

a stupid grin formed on her face then she started laughing diabolicaly. "Sasuke just said yes."

"what?!"

"Sasuke and I are in a official relationship now."

"Congratulations! But what's with the evil laugh?"

"After all these years of waiting and pursueing. He's finally mine. I'll never let him go. Not even a single fan girl can touch him." she started laughing diabolically again.

I sweat dropped at her action. "Ugh. Hehe, yeah. You go girl! Gee, I gotta go. My mom told me to buy ingredients from the market. She's making curry for dinner. Wanna eat at our house tonight?"

"Oh, sorry. I invited Sasuke to our house tonight. Maybe next time. "

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you around. Good luck with Duck head."

"Thanks. And don't call him that. Bye!" she waved at me then ran off and I went to the market and bought what my mother listed..

...

It's been two weeks since Sakura and Sasuke had been together. They really look good together and I always see smiles in Sakura's face that I've never seen before, same goes for Sasuke. I can't believe that emo freak can smile. I guess he finally learned to love someone. However, there's something in his smile that bothers me... Like those smiles are not sincere and real, that's why I can't help but feel fretted whenever I see those two together..

When their relationship stayed for almost a month, somehow I felt a bit relieved. I mean, that guy can't even talk for five minutes withoun saying 'hn.' and here he is now... on a relationship with my best friend for a month. But things became lonely because Sakura is always with Sasuke. Damn that woman replaced me with a man. But look on the bright side, their relationship is a blessing in disguise 'cause my dear Naruto and I have more time to hang out alone.

Nevertheless, today is another lonely day for me. Naruto was on training with Lee so I went shopping alone.

When I was walking home, I saw Sasuke with Suigetsu.

I thought Sakura was with him?

Then I accidentally heard the coversation of two girls who are standing not that far away from me.

"I pity her. She cried so much. I think that's the most painful thing that Sasuke had ever done."

"Yeah. Breaking her heart in front of many people. I'll also cry that hard if I was her"

"I thought Sasuke finally learned to how love."

"Me too. Can you Imagine? They lasted for almost a month. But Sasuke will always be Sasuke. He'll never learn to love and just make a girl cry no matter how strong she is."

I can't believe in what I just heard. My fist curled in to a tight ball and I can feel my face heating up. I marched towards the girls and faced them.

"Where is Sakura!?"

" who are you?"

I grabbed the collar of her shirt and lifted her with one hand while the other is aiming a kunai at her throat. "I'M ASKING YOU WHERE IS SHE!?"

the other girl jumped in reaction and felt frightened. "She.. she's at the park."

I quickly dashed to the park and saw Sakura sitting on a bench while crying.

"Sakura..."

She looked at me then looked down at her lap. "I was so stupid. So stupid to think that I have a chance with Sasuke. So stupid to think that he loves me back. I was so stupid."

I sat beside her and hugged her. "It's okay. He's not worth your tears."

She hugged me back. "Mamori, he's the only guy that I'd loved. The only guy I'd loved with all my life, but what happened? A month then it was all over. He made a fool out of me. He showed to everyone that he can play and make Sakura Haruno cry. Well, he's good. He got what he wanted."

I want to kill Uchiha. Now!

I stood up. "Don't worry sis. I'll make sure Sasuke won't see the sun rise ever again."

"Nah ah ah. Wait a minute sista'. Don't do that girl. Handsome men who are straight are endangered species now. And you plan to kill one?"

I turned my head towards who said that, I saw a girl and a gay walking towards us.

"who the hell are you?"

"Hello." the girl walked closer to us. "I'm Sara and that's Takashi."

"Eewwww don't call me that! It's so disgusting! Eewww really eewww." he looked at us. "Just call me Shi-chan" wink.

I cocked my eyebrow "Like I care? Who are you?"

"Oh someone's on PMS.. Our radar just tracked that someone cried once again because of that handsome devil Sasuke. That's why we quickly ran here."

"Look, if you are here to interview us and spread gossip, not a chance. So if I were you, you better get out of here. And if you'll excuse me, I have the duty to kill some one." I grabbed Sakura. "Let's go."

"We're here to help."

we both stopped and looked back at them. "W-what?"


	4. Chapter 3: The Hater's Club

_Previously_...

I turned my head towards who said that, I saw a girl and a gay walking towards us.

"who the hell are you?"

"Hello." the girl walked closer to us. "I'm Sara and that's Takashi."

"Eewwww don't call me that! It's so disgusting! Eewww really eewww." he looked at us. "Just call me Shi-chan" wink.

I cocked my eyebrow "Like I care? Who are you?"

"Someone's on PMS...Anyway.. Our radar just tracked that someone cried once again because of that handsome devil Sasuke. That's why we quickly ran here."

"Look, if you are here to interview us and spread gossip, not a chance. So if I were you, you better get out of here. And if you'll excuse me, I have the duty to kill some one." I grabbed Sakura. "Let's go."

"We're here to help."

we both stopped and looked back at them. "W-what?"

"Follow us to see how."

Sakura and I followed the two and they lead us to a place they call headquarters. We entered the place and there were ten or more people gathered inside.

"Oh, a new member of our club?"

"Club?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are the "Haters Sasuke Uchiha" club"

What? Haters of Sasuke? I didn't know a club like that exists. Man, I should have joined years ago.

"All of us had been hurt and cried because of Sasuke. All girls that had the same experience are welcome to join here."

"Even him?" I pointed at that gay Shi-chan

"Of course! You don't now how much he battered my fragile heart."

"Don't be so assuming Shi-chan. He just saved you on your mission with him. Ambitious bitch."

"hey, excuse me! He was showing how much he love me, but what? He hurt me."

"Okay that's enough, don't bicker in front of our new guest. " said Sara " anyways, I'm the president of this club. You are welcome to join us. Our purpose is to help each other specially those who just encountered a heartbreak from Sasuke. And maybe if he will have more haters than admirers, it'll be easy for us to remove his crown as the ultimate heartbreaker of this village." she gave us a piece of paper. "Sign your name here if you want to join."

"Oh, sorry. We have no time to be bitter. It's better if I'll just punch the face of that guy until he needs a face reconstruction than join this club."

I was about to go out when Sakura pulled me.

"Wait Mamori." she signed her name in the paper.

"Sakura! Why did you signed your name?"

"All of us here are hurt because of Sasuke. We all know how it feels and maybe they can help me get over him."

"And get revenge"

"So join us. Come with us. Because all of us cried for Sasuke."

I froze suddenly then laughed out loud hard. Meanwhile, they are looking at me like I'm some kind of lunatic.

"hahahahahahahahahahahaha. Me, cried? Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" I held my stomach and tried to calm myself. I looked at them and they all had their eyebrow raised. I laughed hard again.

"Hey, would you mind hitting your friend in her head. I think she've gone crazy. Is that because of Sasuke?"

I stopped and glared at her."Baka! No way. Me? Crazy for Sasuke? In your dreams. Over my dead body. I have never liked that guy! I've known him since childhood and I've never liked him. Actually he piss me off."

they all looked at each other then an evil grin appeared in their faces.

"She's perfect."

"I know."

I raised my eyebrow."Perfect? In what?"

Sara handed me a piece of paper. "Read this to know. "

_Breaking the Uchiha's heart._

_10 steps to do to break the Uchiha's heart._

_1. Make him notice you._

_2. Do a thing for him that other girls hasn't done yet. _

_3. Make him ask you on a date._

_4. Make sure that date will be the one he will remember the most_

_5. Make sure that he will take you seriously_

_6. Make sure that you'll be the only one he is dating_

_7. Make him introduce you to his parents_

_8. Make him kiss you_

_9. Be his girlfriend_

_10. Break his heart_

_But there is one and only rule you must abide._

_Do not fall for him._

_If you break this rule, the operation is considered failed and you need to face a severe punishment._

_Signed by:_

"What's this?"

"Baka!" That gay Shi-chan hit me in the head "You're so slow. You've known Sasuke since childhood but you've never felt anything for him so you're the perfect girl for the job. And by the looks of you, you're rank one in the list of persons whom he will never notice. "

"So?"

"So join us and help the hearts of those who had suffered."

"What? No! First of all the guy didn't do anything to me. Yes, he hurt my best friend but that's not an enough reason for me to get revenge. And I don't approve revenge." I turned around ready to leave but Sakura pulled me again.

"Mamori, you've been my best friend for a very long time..." I looked away "and I know you know what I am feeling right now. Mamori, I want to teach that guy a lesson, please."

"But... But I can't. I'm sorry." I walked out of the headquarters

Since then I've never seen Sakura. I've tried to call her but she didn't answer.

After 2 weeks, she still won't answer my calls and I have no news about her. Then her mother texted me. Sakura was at the hospital.

I immediately rushed to the hospital.

Oh God, please no! Please keep Sakura safe. I hope she didn't tried to end her life.

When I entered the hospital I saw her mom.

"How is she auntie?"

"She's fine now. The doctor said it was over fatigue. She's almost not eating and always stay in her room. Sometimes I hear her cry but she won't tell anything. Please talk to her Mamori, I know you can help her."

"Yes auntie." I held her hand. "Don't worry, I'll talk to her."

I entered the room and saw Sakura on the bed, but she's awake.

I sat at the chair beside her bed.

"So, how are you?"

"As you can see, not so good."

"Sakura, I'm sorry."

"No. I'm the one who should be sorry. I know you're out of this problem but I'm forcing you to do what I want to happen. It's just that-" she bust into tears. "he almost stole what is important to me."

"W-what? What do you mean."

"You know. We almost did it but it's a good thing someone came."

"HE DID WHAT TO YOU?! I'll KILL THAT PERVERT!"

I stormed out of the room and searched for Sasuke.

I saw him in an alley talking to a bitch. I went straight to them and tapped the girl's shoulder.

"Excuse me miss but I have some important business with Uchiha." I dragged the girl out by her hair.

I turned around to Sasuke and slapped him. " You know what?! You're such a jerk! How dare you do that to Sakura, huh?! How dare you hurt her?! Did she ever done anything to you?! Or is it really your hobby to fool and hurt others?! Answer me!"

I tried to punch him in the face but he caught my fist.

"I'll ruin that face of yours! You're ugly anyway! You dare to hurt girls but you're not even as good looking as Lee's butt."

I struggled from his grip and hit his arm with my other hand but he caught my fist again. Then he pinned me to the wall.

I felt a bit nervous because I think this pervert will do something to me. But of course I didn't showed it.

"So now what? You'll hit me. Go a head you homo! Gay! Gay! Sa~su-Gay Uchiha! "

He removed my glasses.

"C-chotto?!"

his eyes widen a bit. "Mamo-chan?" he looked right in to my eyes then he smiled, or smirked? "I really love your eyes." he said everything in his deep monotone voice which made it sound awkward.

"D-do you think you'll get me b-by f-flirting?"

"You're stammering. I guess you are disturbed by my presence."

"L-let go of me!"

I struggled but he's too strong.

He leaned his face close to mine that our forehead touched.

My whole body trembled.

Am I going to be raped? No! Please NO!

"You're nervous Mamo-chan. I can feel it." he pulled back his head.

"Don't you dare call me that again!" when we we're young, he used to call me Mamo-chan.

"I've always call you Mamo-chan." he leaned his face again then looked at my lips.

I didn't dare to speak. He might do something stupid like kiss me.

God no Please! I don't want to lose my first kiss to him!

He leaned closer and our lips almost touch. I can feel his breath. My heart beat faster.

He pulled his head back again then smirked. He turned around and started leaving.

I took a deep breath of relief. Damn, that was close. Thank you Lord!

He turned around suddenly and pinned me to the wall once again. Before I knew it, he was kissing me torridly.

I tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. I felt weak and almost collapsed to the ground but his arms were supporting me.

He stopped kissing me then smirked.

I slapped him once again."Fucking PERVERT!"

Then I ran..

HOW DARE HE! HOW DARE HE!

I dreamed of having my first kiss with Naruto. But what now? My dreams are ruined!

First he almost took my best friends virginity! And now my first kiss!

I went straight to the headquarters of his haters.

"Give me the damn contract!"

"Are you serious?"

"I'm fucking serious!"

"Remember, if you sign. There's no turning back."

"I remember!"

ARGH! I'M GONNA SHOW THAT SASUKE UCHIHA I'LL BREAK HIS HEART!

She gave me the contract that contains the ten things to do to break Sasuke's heart.

I signed it then I grinned.

The game has finally begun...


	5. Chapter 4: Inner Sasuke

Yo~

enjoy..:D

Warning: Major OCCness..xD if that's what it's called

You can say that the one who is speaking here is Inner Sasuke..xD

Sasuke's P.O.V

"So, is it true? You broke up with Sakura?"

"You know what? I dont like girls who mind other peoples business."

Another stupid confession. This girl said she is Yuri. She's pretty, but I dont like girls who mind other peoples business.

Since I break up with Sakura infront of everyone 2 week ago, it has been the talk of the village. Well actually I didnt mean to use her to prove that I can make every girl cry. Heck, I can do that without even being in a relationship with Sakura. First of all, with this handsome face of mine who wouldn't fall for me? Moreover, who wouldn't be under the spell of my Uchiha hotness?

Except her...

We've known each other since childhood, but she never actually talked to me longer that 2 minutes and never showed interest in me. She's weird. Because she is not interested in me . I tried searching for ger background, which is really easy since our clans used to be allies. I found out that when she was still a child, her mother died of cancer. But now she has a step mom, which is her father's second wife. She has 3 older brothers and she is the has a part time job in Ichiraku Ramen. She sings there everynight. I actually went there one night to hear her sing and I thought I heard an angel. Her voice is amazing! Sometimes I wished she was just a voice.

However, she's kinda weird. I heard her brothers are all good looking and one of them is a famous model. But still, I know I'm more good looking than them. Anyways, back to the topic, if she has those kind of brother what happened to her? She is supposed to be beautiful like her brothers but why does she look like a lesbian nerd? Maybe if she'll dress properly her beauty will show.

Am I describing her a little mean? No, I dont think so, right? Damn she's ruining my image as a member of the Uchiha clan, the clan of the heartbreakers. HAHAHA! :D

I mean.. urgh.. *cough* *cough*.. laughing is not cool...gotta keep my Uchiha coolness... act cool Sasuke.. act cool...

Anyways, I've always wanted to talk to her and act all cool around her but I just dont understand why I chicken out. I wonder why? Maybe she has some kind of jutsu that shields her!

And if you guys are thinking that I have feelings for her, guess again.. not a chance.. over Naruto's dead body! Excuse me the type of girls that I like are beautiful, sexy girls and I prefer good girls.. That's why I broke up with that lesbian nerd's bestfriend, Sakura, that girl is a masochist! A lot of people thought that I'm serious about her because we lasted for about a month. Well actually, it was supposed to be 3 days only, but she won't break up with me so I have no choice but to do it in front of many people.

I was back to reality when I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me.

"What do you think youre doing?"

"Please Sasuke, I wanna be your girlfriend. Im yours.. all yours..." she started striping..

"What ever you're planning, I'm not buying it."

"I'll help you revive your clan. That's what you want, right? I'll bear you children. As many as you want"

Whore..

"I'm sorry but I plan to let only the woman I love revive my clan with me."

She laughed. "Sasuke Uchiha doesn't know how to love"

"Hn."

Then suddenly, _she came._

She tapped Yuri's shoulder

"Excuse me miss but I have some important business with Uchiha." she grabbed a fist full of her hair then dragged her out the alley.

Wow~ guess both bestfriends are masochists..

Wait... maybe she is jealous because I'm talking to this girl? Hn. I knew it... no one can resist my charm.. but then, all of my thoughts went away when I felt a sudden sting on my cheek. Did she just slapped me?

" You know what?! You're such a jerk! How dare you do that to Sakura, huh?! How dare you hurt her?! Did she ever done anything to you?! Or is it really your hobby to fool and hurt others?! Answer me!"

I looked at her and her eyes are flamming with anger. Somehow I felt scared.. WHAT? Sasuke Uchiha is scared? The fuck? Does she also have a jutsu that can make people feel scared?

But of course, I wont let anyone not even her make a chicken out of me. So, I just looked straight at her with an emotionless face. Gotta keep my coolness yah know. *wink*

Then she tried to punch my face but I quickly caught her fist. Hey, this face is priceless! It's my asset. I can't let anyone destroy it.

as of though reading my mind she said. ""I'll ruin that face of yours! You're ugly anyway! You dare to hurt girls but you're not even as good looking as Lee's butt.""

Me? Ugly? What part of my face is ugly? Girl you have no taste or you should get your glasses fixed.

She tried to get free from my grip by hitting it with his other arm but I grabbed it. Then with one swift move, I pinned him to the wall.

"So now what? You'll hit me. Go a head you homo! Gay! Gay! Sa~su-Gay Uchiha! "

I can feel her trembling.

I smiled mentally.

I knew it, I can take this girl under my spell.

I gently remove her glasses.

"C-chotto?!"

I pretend to looked surprised. I can't let her find out that I recognized her from the start.."Mamo-chan?" I looked right in to her eyes then I smiled. "I really love your eyes."

I'm honest about that. I love her eyes, but I said everything in monotone. Can't let the coolness down, right?

"D-do you think you'll get me b-by f-flirting?"

"You're stammering. I guess you are disturbed by my presence."

HAH! I made this girl stammer! For the first time! I'm so proud of myself.

"L-let go of me!"

She tried to struggle, but I'm too strong for her.

I leaned my face closer to hers, and I saw her blush.

"You're nervous Mamo-chan. I can feel it." I pulled back my head

"Don't you dare call me that again!" Oh yeah. I forgot, I used to call her mamo-chan before, but only when we are alone. I just love how she looks annoyed when I call her that.

"I've always call you Mamo-chan." I leaned my face again then looked at her lips. I feel tempted and want to kiss her now...

NO SASUKE! Pull it together! You're the one who's getting her under your spell! Don't fall for her trap!

I pulled my head back and started walking away.

I heard her sigh...

I dont know what happened to me but my body started moving by itself. Before I knew it, I was kissing her.

She tried to strugle but I didn't let her go, then little by little she stopped moving

First kiss? or did she fainted because of my kiss?

She almost collapsed to the floor, but I supported her with my arms. Hn. She liked it.

I pulled back then she slapped me hard on the face. " Fucking PERVERT!" she ran..

I smiled..

Mamori Hanazono.. you're a great challenge...


	6. Chapter 5: Step 1

Mamori's P.O.V

"There are two things in life you must keep in mind: never make any promises when you are happy, and never make any decisions when you are mad."

I wish I remembered this quotation when I signed that contract. Damn, why did I even signed that contract.

It was a peaceful ninja day off in Konoha. Like my every other day off I get, I always spend it in hanging out with my brothers and play video games all day long.

I was busy playing tekken with my brother Anzen when Sarah, Sakura at Shi-chan barge in to our house and dragged me to a mall.

What the? My Alisa should have beaten my brother's Jin if they didn't show up. Hey, it cost me a bar of Hersheys.

"Wait a minute! What the heck? Why did you take me here? And why did you come to our house without even telling me?"

"Are ya really stupid? We'll make over you! You don't seriously plan to make Sasuke my love fall for you with that look? And by the way, YOU ARE SO MEAN! Why didn't you told us that your brother is a famous hot model?!" Shi-chan started shaking me violently.

Oh yeah. My brother Anzen is a model but I didn't know he was that famous.

"Yeah! He is so HOT! I was surprised when I saw him. Can I have his number?" said Sarah.

"Me too!"

"Sorry dears. I can't sell my brother…"

"Haha~ Mamori is always like that. She's too greed when it comes to her brothers."

Of course! If they want my brothers, they need to pass through me first!. Who knows, maybe they only want my brothers' looks and body. Specially Shi-chan.

We first entered a beauty parlor then a woman approached us.

"Miss, make her beautiful" said Sarah.

"I'm sorry ma'am this is a parlor. Not a miracle store."

My eye twitched. Did she just insulted me? "Heh. This was a parlor? I thought it was a gay bar full of gay people."

The gay looking lady twitched her eye. HAH! Victory!

Shi chan hit me in the head which was very painful! Damn gay people! I think he left a bump."Don't worry sis. We're not here for miracles. We just want you to fix her hair."

"What style do you want?"

"We want you to curl the ends of her hair a bit." Sarah removed the tie of my hair.

"What! Don't tell me that's permanent?"

"yes dear."

"Why won't we just rebond it?" said Sakura

"Straight and rebonded hairs are common now, that's why Mamori should get her hair curled. To make her stand out."

Wait just one hell second! Can't I say anything about this? Heck this is my hair they are going to murder here!

But before I could protest, gay woman had started murdering my hair. My hair is not the only thing she murdered, but also my nails. After that, they bought me a new pair contactlense.

"Can't I just use my old glasses?"

"Hell No!"

Like I can do something about it. It's their money they're spending anyway.

After we bought the contactlenses, we ate somewhere then started searching for new clothes after.

"Sis, let's change your shoes"

"What? Even my shoes?"

"Yes. It's a must." Shi chan handed me a pair of high heels, but the heels are not higher than master tsunade's.

Damn, guess while I'm making Sasuke fall for me I must bear the torture of those heals.

We continued to search for clothes.

"Try this one Four eyes." Sakura handed me a blouse that reveals the cleavage part.

"Good taste Sakura. Pair it with this." Shi chan gave me a short skirt

"You sure?"

"Yep!" they said in union.

"Won't the police department call me for wearing such clothes?"

"Sis, there are so many girls in konoha that wear those."

Meh. For what I know, those who wear this kind of clothes don't care if they get raped in an alley.

"Err I don't think Sasuke will like that."

"What do you mean? It's sexy!"

"It's not sexy. It's flirty. Those types of clothes are typical for Sasuke. Try this one Mamori." she handed me a blouse. Not so daring, but she was right, it looks awesome.

"You know what Sarah? You can also be a Sasuke heartbreaker since you know so much about him."

I quickly looked at Sarah. "Yeah. Why don't you do it instead? You can do better than me anyway."

She laughed. "If I was that good, I should have been Sasuke's girlfriend. And Mamori, we've warned you that once you signed the contract, there's no turning back."

I sighed "Ok. Ok."

Once we had finished buying everything needed, I quickly went home. FINALLY! When I reached the gate of our house I saw my pet dog hotdog.

"Come here hotdog" I tapped my feet but instead of coming to me, he started barking at me. "What's wrong hotdog? What happened to you?"

My brothers went outside to silence hotdog...

"What the fuck hotdog! SHU-" but instead of doing that, they'd spent their time staring at me.

I gave them the "WTF?" look.

"Woah" My oldest bro, Eiji, said

"Mamori, is that you?" the second oldest, Akio

"What happened to you?" said Anzen

I raised my eyebrow."What? You guys are looking at me like I'm some kind of zombie that invaded your lawn"

Anzen dashed towards me and dragged me inside to a wall mirror. My eyes widen to what I saw. Is that really me? Oh my gosh!

"No wonder hotdog didn't recognized ya'"

I smiled...

HAH! I wonder what will Sasuke's reaction be when he sees me tomorrow~

The next day...

Sasuke's POV

"Man, I thought she was new here."

"Damn, I didn't know she was that beautiful"

"Yeah, If she did, I should have started creating a clan with her years ago"

"I think I fell love at first sight with her"

I've been hearing that since this morning. They keep on talking about her but I have no idea who is she. They said she was beautiful. Hn. Nothing that my Uchiha powers can't control. I can rap that girl around my finger, I swear it!

I was walking down the Konoha streets, like always, a group of girls surrounded me.

"Good morning Sasuke - kun!" they said in chorus

"Hn." I ignored them and continued walking, but as expected they keep on following me.

Girls... You should never be serious about them. Because they are the ones who play with you in the first place.

"Hey Sasuke - kun. Can you please go out with me?"

"No way Mika! He's gonna go out with me."

"In your dreams Niki. He'll choose me. Right Sasuke - kun? "

I felt annoyed so I gave them a death glare which made them took a back a bit.

"Oh My Gosh!" one of them suddenly screamed and pointed her finger

I quickly looked to where she was pointing... and there an angel was walking towards me.

M-Mamori? Is that her?

My eyes widen and my whole body froze. Who would have thought that she can be this beautiful?

She approached me and look me in to my eyes.

"I want to be your girlfriend"

I almost collapsed to where I was standing but forced myself to keep my posture.

So it will be like this? She will be my girlfriend without breaking a sweat? Wow! Maybe this girl is really in to me~

I smirked.

"Why not?"

"WHAT!" The group of girls behind me screamed in chorus.

I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer against me. She leaned her face closer to mine and she was looking at my lips.

I was about to kiss her when she placed a finger in my lips suddenly.

"I want to be your girlfriend. But not now"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

She removed her finger from my lips

"I'll be your girlfriend if you learned how to be serious. I don't want just a fling dear. I want a serious relationship"

Am I hearing her correctly? A serious relationship? You've got to be kidding me…

She leaned her face closer again and teased to kiss me.

"Oh, and by the way. You can only kiss me if you learned to love me" She walked away and left me standing there.

Speechless


	7. Chapter 6: The Only Exception

OMG! warning! super occ-ness of sasuke! seriously, I cant make sasuke a bit more cool..=_= he's ending up like the flirty one.. xD

"hahahaha! Our plan worked. Man, you should have seen the look on Sasuke's face! Too bad I didn't brought my camera."

"Yeah. I never knew someone can make Sasuke look like that."

"That only means we've picked the right person."

We laughed and laughed at the headquarters. Hah! I've been holding my laugh since I've seen Sasuke's priceless face.

I saw Sakura in a corner busy writing something. I approached her.

"Forehead! Step 1 is a success!."

"Uhm. Yyeah. Tthat's... great." she avoided my gaze.

Is there something wrong?

"Forehea-"

"Oh my, look at the time. I have an appointment with Lady Tsunade."

she stormed out of the room.. I wonder what's the problem?

Sasuke's P.O.V

Damn it! This is all nothing but bullshit! How dare she do that to me? Like fuck she has the guts to say that she wants a serious relationshin with me? In her dreams! Did she think that I'll chase her like a dog? That I was addicted to her lips and I need to learn how to love her so I can kiss her again? She's crazy.

_Though those lips are kissable..._

But still! It doesn't mean that her face was covered in make up I'll become head over heals for her! This really pisses me of. Specially the fact that she kept that smug smile on her face all day.

Wait a minute. Why am I so pissed about this? The game has just begun. I can play with that girl specially now that I know she really has feelings for me. Hahaha. You've messed with the wrong guy Mamori Hanazono. You'll see what I can do.

_Later on..._

I went to Ichiraku ramen and sat at the farthest stool in a corner so she won't notice me. For what I know, she performs by 8 pm.

I looked at my watch. It is already 7 pm. One hour to go before I can get my revenge.

_After 1 hour_

As expected, by 8 pm she'll start to sing. She went up to the platform while holding her guitar. A lot of customers gasped when they saw her knew appearance. Meh.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I hope you're enjoying your time here tonight. I am Mamori and I'll serenade all of you tonight. My first song is "The only exception." "

she started to strum her guitar.

_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

_But darling, you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone_

_Or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable distance_

_And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_But you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

I watched her as she sings. If you'll look at her now, you'll see a gentle angel that can't even hurt a fly or break a plate. But in reality, a plate is not the only thing she can break, also your face.

After her first song, some of the audience clapped. I immediately went up to the platform with the flowers I bought before I came here. She looked surprised when she saw me.

I gave the flowers to her. "That was a nice song Mamo-chan."

She didn't took the flowers but stared at me instead. Ohh I can smell she's mad. "It's Mamori Hanazono."

"Ok then, I'll just call you love." the audience laughed and screamed. This is my chance. I went closer to her then stare in her eyes. "You know me since childhood Mamori. You know me as a cold hearted person. I've never paid attention and went serious to other girls. But I want you to know..." I leaned closer. "you are the only exception." the audience went louder. I leaned forward to her ear and whispered. "You're not the only one who can do things like this. Take this as my revenge "

Then I kissed her.

The audience went louder twice. "so, I guess I'm disturbing my love from singing. I'll see you later" I winked at her then left her standing there. All red.

See? I can make her blush...

With anger...


	8. Chapter 7: Possesive

Sakura's POV

It's all over the village. Almost everyperson in here is talking about it...

They said it happened last night.. They said that they were so sweet... They... They...

Urgh. Let's stop this. I shouldn't be like this. I should be happy because everything is going just as planned... But I can't help but feel jealous and most importantly... Of all persons it has to be with my best friend.

To get rid of this thoughts from my head, I went to the nearest bar from our house to get a little drink.

Just a little...

I went to the bar counter and sat at a stool there.

"Give me a cocktail drink. The strongest one." guess it won't be a little.

"How about pina colada ma'am?"

"No. It's a bit mild. I want long island iced tea."

the bartender started mixing cocktails then served it."here you go madame. Hope this will put a smile on your face."

I didn't mind the bartender and started sipping my drink.

Why am I so jealous at Mamori. Is it because she's getting Sasuke's attention that he have never given to me?

I heard the bartender rang the bell. That means the bartender have enough tips from the customers so he'll start flairing.

I know because I always go here since Lady Tsunade goes here often for a drink and I need to pick her up from here when she gets drunk.

I watched him flair, but his routines are not sinking in to my mind. It's too pre-occupied.

Then I left the bar.

Mamori's POV

"AH! that boy is such a pervert! He'd stolen 2 kisses from me already. GRR. I wanna punch that Uchiha in the face!"

So, here I am in the park walking my tiny little dog when he suddenly ran through the bushes.

"Hey. Hotdog! Come back here."

I tried to chase my dog and went inside the bushes..

"I love you Sasuke." I heard a voice on the other side

I peeked through the leaves. So, another confession huh?

Sasuke turned around but the girl suddenly put her arms around his waist. "Sasuke please. I really love you"

Hotdog appeared and started barking at them.

"AAAAHHHHH! Save me Sasuke." The girl started screaming. Hotdog jumped on her and she fell on the ground. I can see Hotdog's foot prints all over her spaghetti top. Mean while, Sasuke didn't care.

(Light bulb)

Good boy Hotdog.

I went out of the bushes. "Come here hotdog"

He ran to me." Good boy good boy"

"Is that your dog?!"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Look what it have done to me!" She attempted to hit hotdog but I quickly went in the way.

"Nah ah ah. Don't you dare lay a finger on him if you value your life."

"Then pay for my shirt"

"Why? Isn't hugging my boyfriend an enough payment?"

I can see than Sasuke was surprised.

"Boyfriend? In your dreams. He'll soon be my boyfriend."

"Sorry." I pulled Sasuke's arm towards me." but I dont plan to share. Wait until we break up darling so you can hug him. Oh and by the way, if you demand a payment for your shirt" I threw a lot of coins in her face. "there, dry clean it."

"Grrrr! Wait and see what I can do to you."

"Sure, I can wait"

I can see that she was really pissed..

HAH! Piece of cake.

"You're a bit possesive"

"Yes and I don't like to share."

Hotdog ran to Sasuke and started barking again

"So, this is your dog?" he asked.

"Yeah. So what?"

"Hn. There's no doubt about it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like master, like pet. You both bark at me."

"Meh, whatever. Come here hotdog."

Hotdog looked at me then ran again.

"Not again hotdog"

But he didn't ran too far.

"Nnnaruto?"

Naruto was sitting in a bench there when hotdog jumped at him and started licking him.

"Hey~ down boy!" Naruto lifted hotdog. " You're a cute dog, I bet your master is cute too ttebayo." he started petting hotdog's head.

"Uhm. Naruto"

"Oh. Hey Mamori. What's up?"

"Er... That's my dog. I'm just getting him back. Come here Hotdog" hotdog came to me.

"What's his name?"

"Hotdog"

"What? So this is the dog you found in the forest. Man, he didn't grew one bit ttebayo."

"Yeah. Say, wanna walk with us?"

"Sure!"

"Mamori - chan." Oh no.. please no. Damn, who else calls me Mamori - chan? I turned my head around and there he was. Sasuke Uchiha behind me. He put his arm around my shoulders. "Let's go somewhere."

Grrrrrrr... This guy is so ruining my moment.

"Oh. I didn't know you were with Sasuke. Maybe next time Mamori. I guess I'll see you around" Naruto walked away.

Sasuke pulled away his arm. "Hey. Do you like Naruto?"

"What? No. Am I asking him a serious relationship?"

"Good. Because you know... I'm a bit possesive too."

"Does that mean you love me now?"

"No. I dont know how to love"

"If you say so."

Breaking the Uchiha's heart.

10 steps to do to break the Uchiha's heart.

1. Make him notice you.

2. Do a thing for him that other girls haven't done yet.

3. Make him ask you on a date.

4. Make sure that date will be the one he will remember the most

5. Make sure that he will take you seriously

6. Make sure that you'll be the only one he is dating

7. Make him introduce you to his parents

8. Make him kiss you

9. Be his girlfriend

10. Break his heart

1 down 9 to go

I'm really excited to end this! So I can be with my Naruto~

Number 2 - Do a thing for him that other girls haven't done yet.

What is that? What if I punch him in the face in front of many people? I'm sure no girl have done that yet.

Hmn… What am I suppose to do?

I took my guitar. Instead of letting my head hurt by thinking I should practice for my performance tonight.

LIGHT BULD~!

An idea struck me.

I grabbed my phone and called Sara.

"Yes?"

"Sara. Do you know any band?"

"Yeah, I know one"

"Great. Tell them to meet me at the Konoha stadium tomorrow"

"Okay~!"


End file.
